


What I Need

by catboiky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Catboy Oikawa, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Rimming, catboy sex, i know what i'm about son, more tags will be added as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboiky/pseuds/catboiky
Summary: Hajime struggled to fall asleep when he was angry, but after plenty of tossing and turning and punching his pillow into different shapes, he finally managed to doze.So it was all the more infuriating to be woken up a few minutes later by Tooru crawling under the covers to knead his thigh.“So now you want attention?” Hajime snapped. “I’m trying to sleep.”“You leave me alone all day,” Tooru said from under the blankets. “I get lonely and then you can’t even come home on time.”Hajime threw off the covers to glare at Tooru, who was still pouting. “I have to work. It’s not like you pay rent.”“I can’t help that,” Tooru said. His voice was whiny and he pawed at Hajime’s hip. “Turn over.”Hajime has a big ol' catboy :3c





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy iwaoi day!
> 
> I'm not going to pretend this is particularly well-written or even interesting. I'm just a furry who likes to think about iwaoi kissing, so be cool.

Tooru had been sulking all evening, and it was ridiculous. He had curled up in an armchair after hissing at Hajime that he was late and hadn't budged since. He'd ignored the dinner Hajime had laid out for him and the few attempts he’d made at conversation. 

It irritated Hajime but nothing more. He knew how Tooru could get, and he wasn't going to indulge him. Sometimes he had to work late, and ignoring him when he did get home was more of a self-punishment than anything else. Still, Hajime turned up the TV a little too loud just to annoy Tooru. He smacked his lips loudly as he ate, the way Tooru hated. Neither provoked a reaction though, his large brown ears didn’t even twitch.

By the time Hajime started getting ready for bed, he was quietly seething, which of course what Tooru had wanted. He hated when he lost these petty little battles of will, because only Tooru could get under his skin like this.

Hajime struggled to fall asleep when he was angry, but after plenty of tossing and turning and punching his pillow into different shapes, he finally managed to doze.

So it was all the more infuriating to be woken up a few minutes later by Tooru crawling under the covers to knead his thigh.

“So now you want attention?” Hajime snapped. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“You leave me alone all day,” Tooru said from under the blankets. “I get lonely and then you can’t even come home on time.”

Hajime threw off the covers to glare at Tooru, who was still pouting. “I have to work. It’s not like you pay rent.”

“I can’t help that,” Tooru said. His voice was whiny and he pawed at Hajime’s hip. “Turn over.”

Hajime rolled over onto his stomach. There was no point in protesting or delaying when they both knew he’d let Tooru have whatever he wanted in the end. He always did.

“If you’re so lonely, why don’t you spend time with me when I am here?” Hajime grabbed the wedge pillow he always kept on the bed and stretched out on it, his ass lifted for easier access.

Tooru immediately nuzzled against Hajime’s ass instead of answering. He pressed a large paw to Hajime’s lower back, to keep him still. Hajime sighed and spread his knees as much as he could, rubbing his face against the plush pillow and relaxing. Tooru’s tongue was always pleasant, but not really enough to get him off on its own.

Tooru nipped at Hajime’s asscheek occasionally, but mostly stayed focused on his task, purring deeply. The vibration pulsed through Hajime’s balls as he rocked gently against the pillow for several long minutes, until Tooru climbed over him. Tooru kneaded restlessly on either side of Hajime as he mounted him, biting at his neck and shoulders. Hajime shuddered and groaned. It was easy to forgive Tooru when he was so warm against him. He reached back as best he could to stroke the big cat at his back. 

“Iwa-chan...Iwa-chan…” Tooru rumbled, and Hajime smiled against the pillow. He reached back to find Tooru’s tail, and grasping at its base, tugged it gently a few times. Tooru jerked and came with a low howl.

Hajime propped himself up on his elbows when Tooru climbed off and settled at his side, stretching his leg and bending to start cleaning himself. Hajime watched for a moment before getting up and going to clean up as well.

“I guess I’m forgiven?” Hajime said as settled back in bed.

“Of course,” Tooru said sweetly. “Am I? Do I need to make it up to my Iwa-chan?” Tooru stood and pressed a paw heavily against Hajime’s half-hard dick.

“If you want,” he said, and he moaned when Tooru pressed harder against him.

Tooru lapped at the head of his dick while Hajime rubbed his ears, which got him purring again. Hajime squirmed, the attentions ticklish, enjoyable, but not quite what he needed. Tooru tried to still him with another press of his paw, his claws digging gently into Hajime’s abdomen.

Hajime bucked involuntarily, and Tooru extended his claws again, digging in harder, scraping against Hajime’s skin without breaking it. Hajime came moments later, and Tooru stretched out beside him, purring contentedly. Hajime stroked his long, fluffy tail until he fell asleep.

 

~*~*~*~

The next afternoon, Hajime rearranged his plans with Hanamaki so instead of going out for drinks after work, they could hang out at his place. So Tooru wouldn’t feel so neglected. Not that he would admit that to Tooru.

_You can’t let that glorified hairball run your life_ , Hanamaki texted him. Hajime frowned and tucked his phone away for the rest of the afternoon, trying to focus on finishing his work for the week.

When Hajime arrived home - right on time, for the record - he found Tooru sitting on the long bookshelf in his living room, a few paperbacks and a DVD case scattered on the floor around him. Hajime watched in silence as Tooru slowly nudged a framed photo of a few old school friends toward the edge of the shelf, pausing as the frame teetered before batting it off.

Tooru looked up, wide eyed, when Hajime barked his name. The frame would be fine; he’d long ago learned to only use cheap acrylic frames that wouldn’t leave glass scattered all over the floor.

“It fell! Iwa-chan, look!” Tooru pushed another photo off the shelf, watching in apparent amazement at the slide and clatter of a pushed object falling. He looked up at Hajime questioningly.

“It’s gravity,” he said. “I’ve explained this so many times. Stuff goes down if there’s nothing to hold it up.”

“But it fell,” Tooru said again. “It fell over. When I fall I land on my feet. That didn’t.” He started to push a tiny potted cactus, as if that might land differently.

“Hey, stop. Tch!” Hajime said, which only made the overgrown cat look up without pausing his task. “Makki’s coming over later, you can’t destroy the place.”

Tooru perked up, forgetting the plant a few centimetres from its demise. He asked when, then bolted from the bookshelf after Hajime shrugged, knocking a few more books to the ground in his haste. With a sigh, Hajime stacked the toppled objects back on the top shelf and wedged the cactus between a few books, hoping it would be less tempting to Tooru.

A soft jingling signaled Tooru’s return, and he presented a turquoise collar to Hajime. “Put it on me,” he demanded.

“I think Makki prefers you nude,” Hajime said and shook the collar so the little bell on it tinkled again.

“He likes this one! He said so,” Tooru said. “Iwa-chaaan…” He rubbed his face into Hajime’s hands until he snapped the collar into place, then he leaned up to nuzzle Hajime’s face.

“Do you have a crush on Makki now?” Hajime asked, nuzzling back. Tooru put his big paws on Hajime’s shoulders and tried to lick at his lips and chin.

“He has a crush on me. Jealous?” Tooru said when Hajime turned his face away from the roaming tongue.

“No, but we’ll have company soon,” he said, and he started to scratch the ruff of fur around Tooru’s neck and shoulders to distract him. “Stop trying to make out with me, you big idiot.”

Tooru’s eyes slipped shut. “Not an idiot. Mean, Iwa-chan” he murmured, before curling up and passing out on the spot. Instead of taking the opportunity to clean up or order the food he’d promised Hanamaki, Hajime sat down and continued to pet Tooru, stroking from the bare skin of his upper arm down to where it became short soft fur. He squeezed the pads of the large paws, extending Tooru’s claws and pressing his thumb to one sharp tip. He moved on to the almost furless torso, lightly stroking in a way that would have been ticklish to himself. Used to such attentions, Tooru let himself be rolled over and fussed without waking up.

Hajime lost track of time and was surprised by the chime of his doorbell. He greeted Hanamaki with an apology.

“And I brought you beer,” Hanamaki said, lifting the sixpack to show Hajime. “Some friend you are, Iwaizumi.”

Peering over Hajime’s shoulder, Hanamaki nodded, indicating Hajime should look. He turned around to see Tooru casually stretching.

“Oh, Makki,” he said in faux surprise when he looked up.

“Hey Tooru,” he said, smirking at Hajime. “Wanna hang out for a bit?”

“I guess,” Tooru said, and he wandered into another room.

“He’s still ridiculous,” Hanamaki said quietly.

The evening was uneventful but enjoyable. They sipped their beers and chatted until their food arrived, then sat on the couch to eat and watch a comedy that had been released a few months previously. Eventually Tooru joined them, still feigning disinterest in the presence of a guest even as he crawled into Hanamaki’s lap.

“Fuck, Tooru. I think seventy kilos is the threshold for a lapcat,” Hanamaki said as Tooru turned and wriggled to get comfortable. Hajime hid his laughter behind his beer and offered no help to his friend.

“Of course I’m a lapcat,” Tooru said, resting his head on Hanamki’s shoulder. “I’m in your lap now, so I must be.”

Hanamaki teased Tooru affectionately, and Tooru flirted shamelessly. Hajime didn’t mind at all, he appreciated anyone who wasn’t put off by Tooru or his obnoxious personality. 

Despite Tooru’s insistence that Hanamaki stay the night as it grew later - “Iwa-chan has a bed big enough for everyone!” - shortly before the last train, he asked Hajime to walk him to the station. It had started to rain, and he wanted to use Hajime’s umbrella. As they walked they chatted and laughed quietly about the two movies they had watched, agreeing that neither would have been worth seeing in the cinema and were better suited for the kind of distracted viewing they’d had tonight.

“Hey, you seeing anyone? That guy from the dating app you were using?” Hanamaki asked suddenly.

Hajime squinted at him and shrugged. They chatted from time to time about dating and hookups, but something about Hanamaki’s question felt loaded.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Dating is fun. I want you to have fun,” Hanamaki said. They stopped outside the station. “You can talk to me about stuff, if you want. I won’t judge.”

Hajime snorted, but he felt a little uneasy. “Like what?”

“Tooru.” The stared at each other for a moment while Hajime tried to formulate a response, then Hanamaki clapped him on the shoulder. “Anytime, okay? Have a good night.”

“Text me when you get home,” Hajime said to Hanamaki’s retreating back. 

“Yes, mum!” Hanamaki called, waving over his shoulder.

Hajime chuckled, and tried not to think too hard about Hanamaki suggesting a connection between his love life and Tooru. He knew he overindulged his companion, and that the extent of their relationship might be apparent to some of his friends. He was uncomfortable with that thought though. He usually liked to pretend it was a well-kept secret, and no one had brought it up with him until now.

It was only Hanamaki, one of his oldest friends. He supposed he didn’t need to be that embarrassed, as long as Makki didn’t know any of the particulars.

Just around the corner from Hajime’s apartment, a movement caught his eye. It was late, the drizzling rain thin and miserable, and normally he wouldn’t have stopped. But he hesitated, unsure of whether his prickling instincts were telling him to hurry home or investigate.

A high, pathetic cry forced Hajime to move toward the narrow gap between buildings where he thought he’d seen something.

A few paces away was a kit, sniffling and holding its tail, ears drooping. It didn’t scramble away when it caught sight of him, like Hajime expected. He squatted and softly called, “Hey.” The child cried again, and Hajime shuffled closer.

As soon as he was in arms reach, the kit grabbed him and clung to him. Its fur was damp from the misty rain, and Hajime spent a few moments trying to unhook the little claws from his shirt so he could tuck it into his sweatshirt.

It whimpered and pressed in close. Not knowing what else to do, Hajime returned home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > “You aren’t keeping him forever?” Tooru asked in a small voice. Hajime shook his head.
>> 
>> “He could live in the building I found him near, I’m going to check there first,” Hajime said “If not, I’ll see if my parents will agree to let Jun take him. I was about his age when I got you.”
>> 
>> Tooru crawled out from under the bed and climbed into Hajime’s lap, just like he had with Hanamaki the evening before.
> 
>   
> Tooru tries to adjust to their new houseguest. 

Tooru was predictably furious about the new presence in their home.

“It stinks,” he hissed from across the room. He refused to come nearer to Hajime while he held the little kit.

“He’s not an it,” Hajime said. He was pretty sure the kit was male, anyway. 

In the light of his kitchen, he thought the kitten looked a little on the thin side. Not that he knew much about kits and their development. He was in his early teens when he’d gotten Tooru, and he’d relied on his parents instructions in those first years; he remembered little about proper care of infants and adolescents. 

Hajime offered the kit some of Tooru’s shredded chicken on a plate, but the frightened little one refused to be separated from his rescuer. Sitting on the kitchen floor, Hajime picked up bits of chicken and held them up and the little kit enthusiastically accepted them. After a few mouthfuls of chicken, the kit went for a finger.

“Careful little guy,” Hajime said. “I’m not food.” 

There was a few loud thumps. Hajime glanced up to see Tooru thwacking his tail angrily against the door frame. His ears were flat.

“Why’d you bring it here?” He demanded.

“Tooru, he’s a baby. It’s raining. What the hell did you want me to do?”

“It’s just rain, Iwa-chan,” Tooru spat.

“You don’t go outside, what do you know about rain?” Hajime rolled his eyes.

“Where’s it sleeping?” Tooru said instead of answering the question. Becuase he couldn’t.

“I haven’t thought that far ahead, okay? I saw him, he was scared, I brought him here.”

Hajime held up more chicken, but the kit slowly slumps backwards. Hajime started, panicked for a minute, but then he saw the kit had only fallen asleep. His mouth was slack, his lips parted a little showing tiny pointy teeth.

It was fucking precious.

When Hajime looked up again, Tooru had vanished. It was late, so Hajime carried the little ball of gray fluff to his bed and laid him on a pillow. He cleaned up the kitchen and called for Tooru. There were only so many hiding places big enough for him, but Hajime wasn’t going to search him out. If Tooru needed some time to sulk then he could have it.

Before he went to bed, he stood in the doorway of his room. It was wide open, as it was every night.

“I have the kit in here because I need to keep an eye on him,” Hajime explained to no one. “He needs to stay warm too. I want you to come in here to sleep too, okay?” He waited but didn’t get a response or see any movement from elsewhere in the apartment. He sighed and went to bed.

~*~*~*~

The next morning Tooru still wouldn’t come out. Not for breakfast. Not to play. Not to cuddle. Now it was getting annoying.

Since Tooru was sulking and hiding away anyway, Hajime decided to spend the morning trying to build some trust with the kit and get him to talk, if he was even able to. Hajime wasn’t really sure what age they started to speak, but he needed to try first. If this kitten had a home and was simply lost, Hajime wanted to try to return him there if he could. The other option was calling an agency to take the kit and locate a home for him, but that would be risky. Some agencies weren’t very respectable.

He hand fed the kitten again, not so much out of necessity this time but because it was really cute. After breakfast he tried to get him interested in some of Tooru’s toys. The more expensive and high tech ones couldn’t hold his interest more than a few minutes, but when Hajime threw crinkle balls for him, he clumsily bounded after them again and again, flopping and rolling on the floor. He looked like a little kid trying to imitate stunts he saw in an action film. Hajime couldn’t get over how everything the kitten did was _so adorable_.

As they played, Hajime asked questions and unsuccessfully tried to coax him into talking.

While the kit tried to shred the largest crinkle ball with his back paws, Hajime tossed another near his head. He scrambled after it before darting back to the larger ball, unwilling to lose any of his prey. He gave the ball between his front paws a few good chomps and promptly fell asleep on it. Hajime stroked his neck and the kit sighed a little, his cheek squished against the sturdy foil.

Hajime snapped a picture with his phone and sent it to Hanamaki without any explanation. Then he got up to look for Tooru.

Kits couldn’t be adopted on a whim. They had near-human intelligence and weren’t pets, but they shared many of the sensibilities of the their housepet counterparts. If your companion liked to climb, jump, and hide for example, and you didn’t want your home to be destroyed every two weeks, you had to invest in at least some speciality furniture. It could get expensive, and for Hajime it had. Nevertheless, there were still only so many designs that could cleverly integrate a good hiding place for a creature the size of an adult man and still be functional.

Hajime lifted the skirt of the couch even though he didn’t expect Tooru to be under there. He wasn’t. There was a dresser with a fake bottom drawer in his spare room, but Hajime thought it was more likely Tooru was under the bed, his favorite hiding place. When Hajime knelt and looked under the high bed frame, a pair of glaring eyes met his. Tooru was curled on a large cushion pushed up against the wall, pouting as hard as he could.

“Do you wanna come out now?” Hajime asked. “He’s asleep in the other room.”

Tooru closed his eyes and remained silent, pretending to suddenly be asleep. Hajime sat against the bed and sighed. “I couldn’t leave him out there, but that doesn’t mean I plan to keep him, you know? He’s only here until I can find somewhere safe to take him.”

“Someone else would’ve found him if you didn’t bring him here,” Tooru said sulkily.

“Yeah, Tooru, someone would’ve,” Hajime agreed. “But you’re assuming everyone else is like me. I saw a defenseless, scared child and I wanted to give him a nice meal and a warm place to spend the night. The next guy might’ve seen a defenseless child he could hurt, and get away with hurting, because no one knew he was out there.” Tooru made an impatient noise from under the bed. 

“You don’t believe me?”

“Tch, no,” Tooru said.

“That’s because you only know me and my family and my friends, nice people who love you and treat you well,” Hajime explained. “There are lots of bad people out there who like to hurt others. I’m sorry you don’t like having a stranger here, but I’m never going to leave someone scared and alone just because you’re uncomfortable, especially not a kitten. Got it?”

Hajime waited a long moment for an answer, before he noticed Tooru peeking out from under the bed at him.

“You aren’t keeping him forever?” Tooru asked in a small voice. Hajime shook his head.

“He could live in the building I found him near, I’m going to check there first,” Hajime said “If not, I’ll see if my parents will agree to let Jun take him. I was about his age when I got you.”

Tooru crawled out from under the bed and climbed into Hajime’s lap, just like he had with Hanamaki the evening before.

“You know how you feel when I have to travel for work? You don’t get to see me for days and you’re sad and lonely even though you know I’ll be back, and my friends come to see you while I’m gone?” Hajime asked. Tooru nuzzled Hajime’s cheek.

“Don’t leave me alone, Iwa-chan,” he said.

“Imagine how much worse it is when you don’t have a nice home, hm? And if I never came back. You’d feel so awful.” Hajime nuzzled back against Tooru and stroked his cheek and neck. “That kit felt even worse than that, alone in the rain. You have to think of that. We’re doing a good thing by helping him.”

“Okay,” Tooru agreed, but he sounded a little petulant still. Hajime knew that was a good as he’d get for now. So he pressed a few kisses to Tooru’s head and cheek, snuggling him close.

“Are you going to be nice from now on?”

“I’ll try,” Tooru said. He lifted his head to lick at Hajime’s mouth. Hajime could probably get him to kiss properly if he tried, but Tooru liked to lick and Hajime liked how different things were with Tooru. Together they were...weird. And somehow the weirdness made this feel more special. Hajime parted his lips for a moment, then started to lick back against Tooru’s tongue and mouth.

After a few moments Tooru sighed happily and rested his head against Hajime’s shoulder. “My Iwa-chan…” he purred. Hajime wiped at his wet mouth with his sleeve, then started to stroke Tooru’s cheek again, and scritching at the soft brown hair around his ears.

Suddenly Tooru rolled off him and scrambled back under the bed. He gave Hajime a good kick in the stomach in his haste, and Hajime imagined there would probably be some permanent organ damage.

Hajime didn’t need ask why. The little kit padded into the room and paused, staring intently at the space under the bed. When he sprang towards the bed Hajime easily intercepted him, holding him under both arms and lifting him up. The kitten instinctively curled his legs and tail up over his stomach. He gazed at Hajime with wide, innocent eyes.

“You can’t fool me with that look,” Hajime told the kit. “No teasing Tooru. He looks like an adult, but he’s a big sensitive baby.”

A muffled “Hey!” came from under the bed. “Mean, Iwa-chan…”

Hajime cradled the kit against his chest and stood. “Tooru, I’m going to show him the fishies on the TV soon, so you better come out.”

He carried the kit into the living room and then glanced behind them. Tooru hadn’t followed. He gave the kit a quick kiss between his ears and whispered, “Don’t tell Tooru, but you might be even cuter than he was when he was little.”

The kit immediately started purring and he blinked contentedly at Hajime. “You understand what I’m saying, don’t you? You like when I tease Tooru.” The purring intensified.

Hajime didn’t find human children particularly cute, but maybe that was because they didn’t have pointy little ears and tails they didn’t know what to do with. This little one gave Hajime the intense desire to resort to baby talk.

“You’re a naughty little kitty, aren’t you?” He smooched the kitten between his ears again and rubbed his round stomach. Hajime tried not to listen to the nonsense coming from his own mouth. He was powerless against the purring. “You’re just a little bully, and you’re going to tease that big scaredy cat, huh? Such a bad, naughty kit.” He said the words softly, teasing, and the kit grinned, eyes closed, openly trusting. 

Eventually he put the kitten down and instructed him to play for awhile. Hajime started toward the kitchen, but stopped abruptly when the kit started to follow him. “I know you can understand me.” Hajime crouched down. “I’ll make you a deal. You do as I say, and you can tease Tooru as much as you like.”

This time the kit obediently sat and watched Hajime leave the room.

~*~*~*~

Hajime decides he’ll ask around the building he found the kit near tomorrow. He reasons that he doesn’t want to leave Tooru and the kit unsupervised, not before Tooru has settled a bit. He doesn’t want to take the kit with him either. It makes it too easy for someone to claim him before Hajime can properly assess if they’re a creep trying to get there hands on a hybrid without going through the proper channels.

That afternoon Tooru joined them in the living room. Mostly because Hajime was ordering sushi for dinner and threatened not to get Tooru any if he didn’t show his face. Hajime turned on his flat screen and as he’d promised earlier, loaded a webpage that Tooru was obsessed with.

It was simple, it looked like an aquarium, like you were gazing into a deep tank with hundreds of fish swimming around. Hajime had stumbled across it while searching for a live cam Tooru might be interested in watching, something from a zoo or animal reserve. The simulated aquarium drove Tooru insane, not being able to catch any of the fish, and it could be pretty funny to watch. Hajime hoped it would have a similar effect on the kit.

The kit watched for a few minutes, but his attention shifted easily just as Hajime saw that morning. Tooru, as usual, was mesmerized. He pawed around the edges of the flat screen, and paced behind it, searching for a way in.

“Iwa-chan, just tell me how to get to them,” Tooru whined.

“I told you Tooru, they’re just pictures on a screen. There’s no real fish there,” Hajime sighed. Tooru understood the TV otherwise. He grasped that things were pre recorded or computer generated or being broadcast from another location. He knew tiny people didn’t live in the TV and act out scenes for their amusement. He wasn’t an idiot.

But something about these fish broke his brain.

“I promise I’ll just take one,” Tooru pleaded.

“If I knew I’d tell you, kitten,” Hajime said with real affection. He got up to stroked Tooru after he frantically _thwapped_ at a fish a few times. This was why the flat screen’s base was bolted to the low table it sat on.

Hajime, not wanting the kitten to be left out, opened an app on his old tablet. The app was similar to the digital fish tank currently playing on the TV, but more interactive. Hajime set the tablet on the floor, and it looked like a window into a koi pond. He showed the kit how to press a fish, hold, then swipe. A little fish icon then appeared at the bottom of the screen, to show the koi was successfully caught. The kit watched in fascination as Hajime demonstrated a couple more times.

When Hajime left him to it, the kit pounced on the tablet again and again, heedless of the mechanics of the game. Hajime didn’t mind. He’d gotten that tablet because it was sturdy and Tooru-proof.

He finally check his phone to find two texts from Hanamaki, a solid hour between them.

_Hajime no_

and

_please tell me you did not_

Hajime texted back a brief defense...explanation.

_How’s his royal highness taking it?_

Hajime smirked and sent a picture he took earlier, when Tooru finally came out of hiding. The kitten had been interested in him, bounding close to him before proceeding more cautiously, getting a good look at the bigger kit. Tooru had seemed almost horrified, flattening himself against a wall to avoid being touched by him. Just looking at the picture made him laugh.

Hajime was startled by a high, childlike voice. “Iwa-chan, look!”

Hajime stared at the little kit, who was proudly grinning up at him. It took Hajime a moment to process that he must’ve managed to catch a fish in the game he was playing. Before he could move or offer any approval, a sudden movement caught the corner of his eye.

Tooru launched himself from the table, slamming to the floor heavily just short of the kit. Tooru scrambled up and took a swipe at him, but he’d had already bolted.

“My Iwa-chan,” Tooru said in response to a shout from Hajime. His voice was low and furious and in a way Hajime couldn’t remember ever hearing before. Hajime grabbed a hold of him, stopping him from stalking the kit.

Tooru thrashed against him, spitting _my Iwa-chan_ over and over. Hajime pressed his weight against Tooru until he stilled.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Hajime said, in shock. Tooru didn’t respond, but he wriggled impotently under Hajime. “What the fuck was that?” he repeated.

“You’re mine, he can’t have you,” Tooru said. He shouted _Mine!_ once more, to ensure the other kit got the message.

“Tooru, fuck, calm down,” Hajime said. His shock was wearing off, and he was becoming furious himself. “Weren’t you listening earlier? I’m not replacing you, stupid. You don’t do that again. You don’t go after anyone like that. Get it?”

Tooru didn’t repsond, but Hajime slowly released him. He stood, but Tooru stayed on the floor, his tail twitching and wide eyes glaring at nothing.

Hajime located the kitten easily. He was curled on the bedroom floor, his tail wrapped around himself. Hajime slid the door closed to prevent an ambush from Tooru, and knelt beside him.

“So,” Hajime said after a long moment. “You can speak.”

The answer was slow, the voice small and dejected. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ashamed but not ashamed enough ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ


End file.
